


Is It Really So Strange

by rockland



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic, Stozier, These Idiots, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockland/pseuds/rockland
Summary: boys who are just trying





	Is It Really So Strange

_ Oh yes, you can kick me _ _ , and you can punch me, and you can break my face  _

 

Stan lied in the dirt, his nose bleeding, his pants torn, and his yamika missing. Richie was near but Stan didn’t think he was strong enough to move his head. So he kept his eyes on the sky above him and listened to the bird calls in the distance. 

 

An hour ago the two boys arrived at the Quarry, ditching their bikes somewhere before lying on one of the rocks together. Richie brought his boombox and he played the mixtape he made of Stan’s favorite songs. It was peaceful, nice, Stan couldn’t find himself wanting to be anywhere else. That was until the Bowers gang showed up, disturbing the boys. They had first kicked Richie’s boombox then they started attacking Stan, until Richie spoke up. 

 

“Hey Assmunches, back off and go do something else, or eachother,” Richie followed up with his laugh that most people hated but Stan adored. Richie had it in him, he had Henry and the others for a bit, until Richie looked over at Stan and got distracted by the boy that was groaning in pain. 

 

“Stan?” He heard Richie mumble, “Stan, are you okay?” 

 

“What do you think Rich?” Richie crawled closer to Stan before dropping next to him, letting out a groan. Stan looked over at the boy and his lips began to quiver. 

 

“I’m sorry Rich. I’m so sorry, I should have done something.” Stan mumbled and continued to until he felt Richie’s hand on his. 

 

_ But you won't change the way I feel , 'cause I love you  _

 

“I think I love you,” Richie whispered, his voice shaking. He looked over at Stan and smiled. Stan couldn't help but smile back at his best friend. 

 

“I think I love you too. You and your disgusting jokes, and your messy hair, your buck teeth-” 

 

“Hey, hey, I just got my ass handed to me and you're shitting on me.” 

 

“No I’m not,” Stan said, squeezing Richie’s hand. “I was saying what I loved about you.” He giggled and Richie pressed his lips to his, neither of them moved for a few seconds but soon they got comfortable and kissed like there was no tomorrow. 

 

_ And is it really so strange ? Oh, is it really so strange ? _

 

“Her name is Patricia, her and her family only moved here a month ago and they attend temple every week.” Stan said, sitting down at lunch one day. “She is nice, smart, and very kind. I am supposed to be taking her out to eat Friday. Beverly smiled at him, Ben and Mike congratulated him, and Bill and Eddie cheered him on. With the rokous going on around the table, Richie snuck away from his friend and made his way to the nearest bathroom. 

 

_ I say no, you say yes _

 

“Fucking asshole,” Richie mumbled, slamming the stall door behind him before dropping on the toilet and reaching into his pocket to grab his cigarettes. Stan noticed after only a few minutes that his best friend had vanished and he felt his heart sink.

 

_ And you can butt me, and you can break my spine _

 

Everything was different now, everyone was happy. That’s at least what Richie would tell himself. College was almost over and Stan had asked Richie to move in with him. When Richie told him to ask Patricia, Stan made a face of disgust and said Richie was ridiculous. Richie was trying, trying to ignore the fact that he hates himself and needs to stop letting himself unravel at one of Stan’s touches. He knows its wrong, Stan is engaged to Patricia but he can’t help but let Stan get what he wants. 

 

Right now he was lying on the couch, watching a rerun of  _ Will and Grace  _ and smoking, trying to forget everything. “God, come on Will! Can’t you see Jack is in love with you?” He yelled at the television as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“I always wished they would get together.” Stan’s voice came from the front door and Richie didn’t even bother to look. Neither spoke as Stan sat down, moving Richie’s legs before letting them fall on his lap. Only Karen’s voice filled up the room. That was until Stan said, “I ended everything with Patricia.” 

 

“Oh Stan,” he sat up and placed his hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “How are you doing?” Stan collapsed in Richie’s arms, crying and heaving but no words were uttered. 

 

_ But you won’t change the way I feel _

 

“I think I love you,” Stan cried as his hands were pulling on Richie’s dark curls. “I think I am so in love with you and I think that that without you, I am nobody.” Richie looked down at the boy below him and smiled. Stan laughed as Richie put there foreheads together. 

 

“I love you too,” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
